Love Found in Hatred
by infidus3
Summary: Ok. New Characters. But still based on DotM. This is my first fanfic here! please please please please please RR! flamers are welcome 2.
1. Prologue

Author's Note/Disclaimer: Lynne Ewing's characters do NOT belong to me but the other characters in this story do. If I mention any of her characters, you can be sure they aren't mine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Prologue**

Into the future of the battle against the Atrox, Ravi is now Prince of Night after being a lower classed immortal Follower for 200 years. He took Stanton's place after he was destroyed along with the dark goddess, Serena. 

When they died, they were side-by-side, fighting the Atrox. They were close to destroying it but it had destroyed them first. But the Atrox survived. It's weak now and Ravi has to protect it.

But Ravi is just like Stanton was: an _invitus_. Taken against his will when he was just a small child. And he still has a part of his once human self in him. A part of him that would come in handy one day or another. But he never showed that side. He couldn't possibly feel such emotions while he was in the service of the Atrox. And being the Prince of Night, he couldn't ever show those emotions. To anyone.

Shaylee, or Lee for short, was a Daughter just like her great-grandmother, Serena, and her friends. She had two powers: telekinesis and telepathy. Lee loved her gifts and tried to perfect them and her battling powers everyday. Soon, she was so strong that even the toughest Followers were backing away in pure fear.

Her four friends: Keahi, Phaedra, Rhian, and Chandra, were like her: they were Daughters. Keahi had the power to create and control fire. Phaedra could turn invisible and could control water. Rhian could conjure spells with a speed faster and a skill greater than anything or anyone and could travel back in time. And Chandra had premonitions and could turn things to and from solid rock by thinking about it.

But now, somewhere in a dark parking lot, Lee was being watched....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_A/N: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Terrific? I thought it realy sucked....so umm...PLEASE R/R!!! Flamers are welcome! Yay._**


	2. A Small Battle

**_Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own any of Lynne Ewing's characters, but the others are mine. (They are our preeeecccciiiioooouuuusssseeeesssss...haha nvm I'm a big LotR fan as well but no fanfics there....boo hoo! Please R/R...flamers welcome! Haha my fic sucks admit it)_**

The dark parking lot was full of shadows of trees and buildings teasing Lee. Every time she took a step, she looked around to be sure that she wasn't being followed. There was no moon this night, and her powers were weakest then. But while her powers were weak, her enemies' powers were at their strongest.

She was about to break into a run when a hand firmly held her back. She whipped around, her long, black hair flowing everywhere, ready to attack. When she saw who she was facing, she started to back away in fear: she was face-to-face with Ravi.

"W-what d-do you w-want?" she asked backing away until she was five feet from him. "Don't you know? I've haunted your dreams and you still don't know why? You're so naïve," Ravi said, giving her a menacing smile then, taking two steps, they were almost nose-to-nose.

Lee tried to back away more, but an invisible force was holding her. "I may be naïve, but **_you_** have no idea what you're up against," she said showing him that she was not going to give into fear. 

"Are you sure about that, Goddess?"

"Positive," she answered immediately. And with this, she started to build up her power, stronger than she had imagined it would be since there was no moon. Sparks flew bounced off her from the force holding her and the barrier Ravi had made immediately shattered. Lee broke into a run and Ravi was right behind her, thinking, 

_'This is going to be fun. I'm going to capture the Goddess and the world will fall.'_

He dissolved into a shadow, flew around her and materialized right infront of her. He grabbed her shoulders and made her look into his eyes. "Meet the Atrox, Goddess. See the promises it will fulfill. Give up, it's over. The world will bow down to the Atrox now," he said with an air of promise in his voice. She saw a dark shadow in his eyes just before someone shouted something and broke the concentration he had held on her.

"Think again, Ravi!" exclaimed a voice from behind him. He quickly turned around, just in time to duck a fireball heading straight for him. Shaylee saw who had spoken. It was Keahi. Her eyes were on fire, and her hair was flying away from her head with a non-existent wind. Everything about her looked as though she was on fire. And soon, Phaedra and Rhian and Chandra appeared right behind her. Looking like their Goddess-selves.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Rhian. 

"Never," Ravi answered simply. 

"Fine. That means I will just have to resort to the worst, dark prince. Now meet your death!" Rhian exclaimed, slamming her hands together as if praying and closing her eyes. She started to chant something quickly in Latin and, coming straight from her hands, a green light shot toward Ravi he tried to block it but the light knocked him off his feet. He was unprepared for strength that great. 

_'What the hell?'_ He thought. _'How did they get so strong?'_

"Practice, Ravi. Practice," said Lee from behind. _'I'll get you next time, Goddess. You can be sure of it,'_ he whispered across her mind, once again with the air of promise. Then, he dissappeared. 

**_A/N: please please please please please review!!!!_**


	3. A Strange Encounter

Disclaimer/Author's Note: I do NOT own any of Lynne Ewing's characters. The others are mine. YAY! Second chappie!!! To my only reviewer, Alexandrita: Hey sorry its taking so long, I've been busy with stuff like swim meets, swim practice, and school. I'm trying to get some time in so I can finish the story. And thanks for the review!!!

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

**At La Brea High School:**

Lee stood by Keahi, Rhian and Chandra in the long line. It was taking too long, so Lee walked up to the guards with her three friends and played with the guards' minds to let them go in now. "Ah, yes, miss. Go right ahead," the first guard said as if they were good friends. Other people watched longingly at them as they walked straight through the doors.

They headed toward their lockers, when Jamal, Chandra's boyfriend came up from behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. "Hey you guys, I'm gonna catch up with you later at Planet Bang, okay?" Chandra told the others, Jamal nuzzling her neck. "Whatever, girl! Go have fun with Jamal now!" Rhian exclaimed as the two love birds walked away. 

"Hey, Keahi, Phaedra, Rhian! Heeeellllloooo?! Snap out of it guys!" Lee said trying to get their attention. 

"Huh?" they all said at the same time. 

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you guys again for saving me last night," Lee told them. 

"Hey, what are friends for? And you know we'll always be here. No matter what," Phaedra explained. 

"I know."

"We should go see Maggie tonight. I don't know why the Prince of Night wants me. I know they want to destroy us, but why me in particular? And how come I felt so strong? There was no moon!" Lee questioned, hoping that one of them would know the answer.

"I felt the exact same way! But I seriously have no clue why! It _IS_ a good idea to go to Maggie. How about after Planet Bang tonight?" Keahi suggested.

"That's a perfect time. Because then we would've had our fun then gone straight to 'business'," said Rhian, acting stupid. They all laughed as the bell rang for first period. They headed in seperate directions to their classes, still laughing.

**At Keahi's House:**

The doorbell rang. "Hey guys! Come on in!" Keahi exclaimed from her room. The door opened and Phaedra asked, "Helllloooo? Keahi! You here? Where are you?" 

"She's up in her room, Phaedra," said Lee who had been searching for her mind but had found the strong smell of inscence instead.

"How do you know?" 

"She only burns inscence in her room and I can read minds remember?" 

They headed upstairs and Keahi gave Phaedra and Lee a look that showed that she hated that they were both wearing their skateboarding pants, which had holes in the knees and ripped bottoms, and slightly dirty and muddy shirts. They caught her look. 

"Keahi, what did you expect from us? We always skateboard over here. You never hated it before. In fact, you thought it was cool," said Phaedra defensively and she moved forward to feel Keahi's forehead. "Are you feeling okay?" 

Keahi laughed. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. But we _ARE_ going to Planet Bang tonight so you're going to need something to wear. Go ahead and look through my closet, wear anything you want except for my fire clothes. Those are not to be touched by any of you," she explained leaving the room with Rhian.

"Don't worry, Keahi, we have it under control," the two skateboarders promised, smiling. 

Keahi looked at Rhian's outfit when they got out of her room and smiled at her good choice. It made her look magical like she was. She wore a chocolate colored halter that showed off her newest piercing on her belly-button and matched her eyes, and a white, pleated (cheerleader style) mini skirt. Her shoes were brown to match her top and were slightly heeled.

"Love your choice, Rhian. Your top totally matches your eyes. Perfect," Keahi commented. "Thanks," Rhian responded. "You guys ready yet?" "Coming!" they exclaimed, and with that, the door opened. 

Lee walked out with a white halter and a blue denim mini. White and blue sandals showed off her blue and silver toes. "Kind of matching there aren't we now, Lee?" Rhian said laughing. "I like it, it's cute!" Lee protested, starting to laugh as well.  
  


Then interrupting the laughter, Phaedra walked out in a long pink skirt that flowed everywhere and a purple halter. For some reason, they all wore the same halters but different colors. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. "I can't believe we all wore the SAME tops! This is way too weird!" Keahi exclaimed. Her's was red.

They walked out the door and since Keahi lived a few blocks away from Planet Bang, they decided to walk there. They were on Jordan Ave. when all of their moon amulets started to glow. The cheerful air had changed to sudden fear and they started to build their powers. Suddenly, Jamal came up from behind them, scaring them. "Have you guys seen Chandra?" he asked. 

"We thought she was with you," they all said. 

"Oh. Maybe she's already inside, then." And he left. Their amulets stopped glowing. 

"That was weird," Phaedra said. 

"No. No, Jamal has to be one of them. He has to be a Follower or something or more powerful. We need to go to Maggie," said Keahi. 

"But we shouldn't go without Chandra. She could get hurt with him. Let's go in first, find her, dance a bit, then leave," Lee suggested. 

"Good idea," Rhian agreed. So they went to the line. They got inside and the music hit them like a hundred drums beating in their hearts at once. 

Lee looked around and saw someone slightly familiar making their way over to them. He was wearing a black hoodie, so she couldn't fully distinguish his face, but by the fact that she was blocked from his mind, she knew he was a Follower.

_'Goddess,'_ he whispered across her mind._ 'I promised we would meet again. Now I have you.'_

_'Do you really want to TRY and convert me now? Here? In front of all these people? Have them witness it? And with my friends? Who are always here to help me?' _she asked back to him and shoved him out of her mind with such a force that he lost his balance.

_'I will get you later then. When you are alone and unsuspecting. Is that what you want?' _he asked as he faded into a shadow and circled around her and flew out of the room.

"What just happened Lee? Why were you staring around and building your powers?" Chandra asked, with the other Daughters behind her.

"We aren't safe here, Chandra. We have to leave now. We have to go to Maggie's. We'll explain there."

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

(A/N: I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry i haven't updated sooner! I have been so busy! And tomorrow night (Sunday night 4-4-04) I am going to Paris so I won't be able to update for another (let's say) 10-12 days. You'll see what happens. I have it all planned out. The next chappie is called: "An Explanation". SEE YA!!!)


End file.
